regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotta Be Me
The Extremely Regular Video Game is the video game adaption of The Extremely Regular Show for GameCube, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, PS4, PS3, 3DS, PSP, PS Vita, and iOS devices. It is produced by SEGA, Cartoon Network Video Games, Nintendo, and Harper Collins Video Games. The game is rated E10+. Plot When Time Lords threaten to reset time, the gang must traverse many obstacles to defeat these Time Lords, while the Empire are planning to steal the power from Surfia and Sderio , and the park(the heart of the park) to upgrade the attacks of Time Lords. Playable Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *The Deadly Six (former villain) *Dr. Eggman (former villain) *Wisps (power-ups) *Nate Wright *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Empire(Main Antagonists of the game.) Teams *Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles (Weapons: Razor Blades, Ray Gun, Wisps, Physics Gun) *Nate Wright & Classic Sonic (Weapons: Metal Baseball Bat, Sword, Wisps, Physics Gun) *Mario & Luigi (Weapons: Freeze Ray, Flamethrower, Wisps, Physics Gun) *Mordecai & Rigby(Weapons: The Power, Healing Gun, Physics Gun, Wisps) *Gumball & Darwin (Weapons: Karate, Gravity Gun, Physics Gun, Wisps) *Nicole, Richard, & Anais (Weapons: Physics Gun, Wisps Hero Side Stages *Windy Green: A stage that is based off of Green Hill Zone, with a few gimmicks such as seesaws. *GameCube Galaxy: As implied by the name, GameCube Galaxy is a level based off of the Nintendo GameCube, where the enemies and gimmicks are GameCube related. *Route 380: This stage is a city/highway stage, where the difficulty level is higher. The stage is the first 3D stage in the game. *Hollywood, Los Angeles, California: As suggested by the name, the stage is set in Hollywood. Enemies include blocks from the Walk of Fame and some brainwashed citizens. *The Lost Hex: The Lost Hex is from Sonic Lost World, and the stage consists of all stages from the game which are Windy Hill, Desert Ruins, Tropical Coast, Frozen Factory, Silent Forest, Sky Road, and Lava Mountain in that order. *gm_bigcity: The stage is a map from Garry's Mod, where the gang must dodge hazards such as high speed cars and buses. Dark Side Stages *Planet Surfia: The homeworld of the Gheerioes where the player plays as one of the Empire leaders to take down the boss of Surfia, King Hoes. As the Empire will be allies and the Gheerioes would be enemies. *Hang of Destruction: The 3000 ft mothership that is sent to Earth but it was invaded by the Anthobot army and The leaders of the Empire(Barranco, Bowser, King Pig, Red Eye and Ridley) must stop them from invading the ship. *Invasion on Hollywood: Stage where the citizens would be enemies unless mind contolled by a mind controlling generator from the Empire. *The Glory of Doom: The Empire are invading America, and The leaders of the Empire must get to the white house and claim themselves as new presidents of evil. *The battle for America: The anthobots are trying to save America, but the leaders need to stop the anthobots from stoping the glory. *Planet Sderio: After failing to stop the anthobots, the Empire eecided to get more power from Sderio, the homeworld of the heliaks and must steal the power and hunt down King Mung. *The fall of the heliaks: The Empire steal the power and the heliaks are tryingmto rescue it, it is up to the leaders to put an end to Sderio. *The Attack (final stage): The Empire are plotting an attack on the Park, and the leaders shall capture the heart of the Park. Extra Stages (Hero Side) *Angel Terminal Zone: The player unlocks this stage by beating the game. The stage has high speed trains, bumpers, and a new boxing gloves power-up. *Wii U Planet: The stage is unlocked when the player collects all Chaos Emeralds. The stage is Wii U themed, like GameCube Galaxy, where the enemies and gimmicks are Wii U related. *N64 Fun: The stage is based off of the Nintendo 64, where the enemies and gimmicks are based off of the Nintendo 64. The stage is unlocked by beating the Dark Side Stages. *Toy World: The stage takes place in a wonderland of toys. The king, King Toys will give the player hints during the stage. Extra Stages (Dark Side) *Planet Dinioes: The homeworld of the rakies and their surpreme king, King Makferio. The empire invades Dinioes to capture the power core of Dinioes and hunt down King Makferio. The player unlocks this stage by traveling a secret pathway in gm_bigcity. *Xbox Universe: The universe that the Empire march to invasion of it to capture the core of the universe. This stage unlocked by beating all of the Hero Side Stages. *Planet PS3: The PS3 people and their leader, King PS, along with their planet are under attacked by the Empire. This stage gets unlocked if the player beats GameCube Galaxy, Wii U Planet, N64 Fun, and Xbox Universe. *Plusp Hive: The Dark version of Toy World that plush like-Ing will give the player hints to the stage. This can be unlocked by beating Toy World. *Planet Fonulon: The homeowlrd of Rekies and their ruler, King Gip. Their homeworld gets invaded by the Empire to steal the core of Fonulon. This stage can be unlockednby beating all of the first planet stages. Final Story Stages *Final Battle: The Time lords are going crazy, and its up to hero and dark side to team up and stop them from going crazy. *Freefall: This stage has the player falling from the Moon and landing on Earth. The gang survives, and even though they helped, the Empire is put in jail. Cutscene Script Opening Cutscene: (The opening cutscene opens at the Moon, with Barranco and Lord Summoner) *'Barranco': There must be a way to destroy the heroes and destroy the fabric of time at the same time. *'Lord Summoner': My lord, I shall summon time lords to completely reset time. *(Lord Summoner sends each time lord to Earth) *'Barranco': Excellent, now we will finally defeat the heroes. *(Camera switches to the Park where it is under attack by the Empire and time lords) *'Lord Summoner': Time Lords, that is enough for now. We will get back to the Moon to get ready to reset time. We will reset time in 2 weeks. *(They flew back to the Moon) *'Mordecai': You destroy our home, you get destroyed. Let's go. *(Pick your team menu, Windy Green stage starts) ---- *(2nd Cutscene starts with Barranco using his computer) *'Rabbid Soldier': My lord, they said there ready. *'Barranco': Good, now let this fat man and his six evil team to be commander of the fleet, make sure they don't fail. *(The soldier salutes and left while Barranco is creating a time reseter 900 with his computer) *'Eggman': You know, we didn't want to do this. We retired from villainy years ago. *'Zavok': It stinks in here. *(Back at the end of Windy Green) *'Tails': Welcome to GameCube Galaxy? *'Nate': Sounds cool. Let's check it out. *(Classic Sonic nods his head.) *'Mordecai': Why can't Little Sonic talk? *'Nate': Don't call him Little Sonic, and he just can't talk. Now let's go! *(Empire fleet spread threw Gamecube Galaxy) *'Mordecai': Perhaps we need to stop them. *'Sonic': Duh. *(Pick your team, GameCube Galaxy starts) ---- *(3rd Cutscene starts at the Moon with Barranco talking to Eggman and the Deadly Six.) *'Zavok': Can we leave now? *'Barranco': Of course you can,(gives them a ticket) here's a ticket to go on a vacation planet called relaxtioning to stay there for a week. *'Zavok': I meant that I don't want to do this for you. My team and Eggman retired from evil. *'Barranco': Fine, now go. *(The Deadly Six and Eggman left while using the droppods) *'Barranco': Anyways I have discover a power on an planet. Its called Surfia. *'Zelok': While you get to Surfia and get plenty of your troops to Surfia, I would go with some of the troops to defeat the heroes. *(Camera switches to the end of GameCube Galaxy) *'Nicole': That was fun! *'Nate': Isn't this that Interstate 380 that I built? Yeah, it is! *'Mordecai': I wonder what the Empire are up to now. *(Camera switches to the beginning of Planet Surfia) *'Barranco': Ready to kick some Gheerio but *'Bowser, King Pig, Red Eye, and Ridley': We sure are. *(Hero Side or Dark Side menu, Hero Side takes player to Route 380, Dark Side takes player to Planet Surfia) ---- *(The 4th cutscene starts at the end of Planet Surfia) *'King Hoes': You will never get away with the power.(coughs) *'Barranco': Or wouldn't I? (Shoots King Hoes in the head with a Empire laser pistol.) *(Camera switches to end of Route 380) *'Sonic': Ugh, I feel dizzy. *(Classic Sonic stares at Modern Sonic) *(Camera switches to the start of Hang of Destruction) *'Barranco': Thanks to the power from Surfia, it manage to upgrade some of the Empire technology and I called this powerful mother ship, THE HANG OF DESTRUCTION!!!!! *(Hero Side and Dark Side menu, choosing Hero Side will take player to pick a team, and then Hollywood, Los Angeles, California stage, choosing Dark Side will take player to Hang of Destruction.) ---- *(5th Cutscene begins at the end of Hang of Destruction.) *'Lord Summoner': My lord, time reset is next week Saturday. *'Barranco': Now that the ship is no longer invaded, we shall continue going to Earth. *(Scene now switches to start of Invasion on Hollywood) *'Bowser': Hollywood at last. *'King Pig': I think if we can defeat the heroes, we can invade Hollywood and mind control the citizens *'Barranco': Good idea. *(Camera switches to the X-Tornado with the gang sitting in the seats) *'Sonic': Hey look! It's the Lost Hex! *(Camera switches to The glory of doom) *'Barranco': It is time to invade america. ---- *(Camera switches to the End of Glory of Doom and The Start of Battle For America) *'Rabbid soldier': Sir, we know we have invade america but somehow the anthobots found out and are going to save america. *'Barranco': Well don't let them stop the glory! *'Troops':(Salute) Yes my lord! (Left) ---- *(Camera switches to the end of the Battle For America and the start of Planet Sderio while the hang of destruction is in space) *'Barranco': I was so close to stop the anthobots. Oh well at least we are gonna get more energy power from Planet Sderio. *'Zelok': I know my lord, I just hope that it will make ya feel better. *(Pick your team, Player goes to The Lost Hex stage.) ---- *(Pick your team, Planet Sderio) ---- *(Scene switches to the end of Planet Sderio) *'Barranco':I shall have the power, *'King Mung': Barranco, my people of Sderio will take your ship down, and once you kill me, they will possibly avenge me. *'Barranco': That's what you think(Kills King Mung) *(Scene switches to the start of The fall of the Heliaks) *'Barranco': Now that we stole Sderio's power, nothing can stop us now! *'Empire Naviagator': Yeah, except that the Heliaks are attacking us with their fleet! *'Barranco': In that case, destroy them all including their entire fleet! *'Empire Navisfator': Yes, my lord! ---- *(Scene switches to beginning of gm_bigcity) *'Mordecai': That is a one good building! *'Rigby': I know right. *(Scene switches to the end of The fall of The Heliaks where the Heliak fleet and their homeworld Sderio) *'Barranco': Great job, now lets get to the park. *(Scene switches to The Attack) *'Barranco': Now lets get the heart of the park! ---- *(Choose side the player chooses hero, goes to gm_bigcity, player chooses dark side, goes to The Attack.) ---- *(Final cutscene before last story) *'Lord Summoner': My lord, reset time is ready! *'Barranco': Activate it! *'Lord Summoner': The time lords are going crazy! *'Barranco': I see whats the problem, I forgot to put the obey crystal in the machine so now I am gonna put it in he-(One of the time lords snatch it) HEY!!!! *(Scene switches to the heroes.) *'Sonic': Crud! What's going on!? *'Gumball': What are you talking about? *'Tails': The time lord! They're acting crazy! *(Time lords spread everywhere, causing havoc.) *(End of the cutscene before last story) Last Story Cutscenes In the last story, the hero and dark side will need to team up, because the time lords have gone out of control. *(Player chooses last story, 1st cutscene begins) *(The Empire troops were shooting at the Time Lords.) *'Zelok': It's not working! *'Barranco': (Com) Then release the ultimate weapon! *'Zelok': Yes my lord. (Released a bunch of beserker knights) *(Scene switches to heroes flying to the Moon.) *'Mordecai': Okay we are at the moon! *(Sudennly, they see many berserker knights being chased by multiple several time lords.) Trivia *While Classic Sonic has a spin-dash jump, Nate does not curl into a ball when he jumps. *The game is not for Xbox One, because the developers did not like the Xbox One, due to the $500 dollar price tag. *All the teams get Physics Guns, which are used to throw enemies to the sky or to a wall. Except that the Empire can use lazor plungers, Empire lazer guns, and any ability to villains. Category:Crossovers